


my love is on fire

by Elyeye



Category: NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: ALL CHARACTERS ARE OVER 18, Aged up characters, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Cheating, Fluff and Angst, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, im sorry everoyne, pining in general
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-01 19:15:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12711234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elyeye/pseuds/Elyeye
Summary: what to do when model you never heard of transfers into your university? nothing because fate will do everything for youorModel from Japan moves to Seoul to attend university, chaos is granted





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hello everyone! this is my first fanfic in this fandom so I'm little nervous. I hope you can enjoy it and drop me few comments!

Jonghyun, still half asleep, stumbles towards his class. He is focused on going right way so he doesn’t notice whispers going through the halls. He just wants to survive his morning classes. He supposes he shouldn’t have stayed up all night watching anime and playing video games but he could not help it. Well, actually he was going to sleep quite reasonably at midnight but then with sense of horror he remembered about homework which was due that day and sleep was last thing on his mind.

He falls into his seat next to Minhyun with tired groan and rest his head against the table, successfully ignoring Jaehwan’s snickers.

“You stayed up playing games all night again right?” Minhyun giggles and pets Jonghyun’s hair. Jonghyun lifts his head just enough to mumble pitiful: “Forgot about homework.” Before dropping his head back. His spirit is however lifted up when he hears Jaehwan curse since he forgot too.

“I reminded you yesterday though?” Sewoon, another friend of his, says and laughs at Jaehwan’s misery.

“I knowwwww, I can’t believe I forgot!! It’s all Ren’s fault!” Jaehwan explains loudly and his friend give him confused looks.

“Whose?”

“Oh, right...,” Jaehwan blushes when he realizes that he revealed something he shouldn’t but he knows he must come clean now since they would annoy him until he would give in.

“Well, it’s model from Japan and he is like really really beautiful and now he announced that he is going to Korea and most likely will study here in Seoul…. You haven’t heard rumours today? A lot of people are talking about it. He is really popular. Really, really popular.”

“I never heard of him,” Minhyun says and his eyes shine with glee at the thought of having teasing material. So Jaehwan is into models now? How interesting.

“Me too,” Jonghyun and Sewoon add and Jaehwan lets out annoyed huff.

“That’s why I never mentioned it,” he says with pout and just then teacher comes in and saves him from more embarrassment.

They don’t get to discuss this topic more after that. In fact, they all, except Jaehwan, forget about some model coming to Korea. When Jonghyun hears some people whispering about some famous person enrolling in their university, he shares it with Minhyun and both of them laugh it off like rumours that are always present in their university.

They have no time for such gossips. Their schedule is packed with classes, studying, their dance club and of course they manage to find some time for each other since they are dating.

Little does they know that these rumours will eventually come true and change their life completely.

Its few weeks later when rumours are mentioned again. They are having music composition class when young man little older than them comes in.

Their professor must know what it is about since she greets him with knowing smile and asks: “Mr. Kwak, I assume?”

“Yes, Mrs. Kim. My name is Kwak Aron and I came on behalf your new student,” he answers in lightly accented voice and pauses when his answer sends wave of whispers through class room. They are getting new student? Normally they are informed when they get new classmate but not now?

“Oh yes, that new student from Japan, Ren, right?” she asks and there are gasps echoing through the classroom with loudest one coming from Jaehwan.

“Yes, I’m his manager and I’m here to excuse him for few more days since his work got him held back in Japan for little more that we hoped for. Also, I’m bringing his individual study plan. He will try to attend as much as possible but you know, his work can be demanding,” Aron the manager laughs a little and their teacher with him.

“Of course. I saw his transferring records. He has straight As so as long as he maintains it there won’t be any problems. Also I saw that he has quite interesting choice of subjects?” she asks while peeking into the material Aron gave her. He laughs little while stroking his hair: “Yeah, Rennie likes to have diversity in his life, you know, celebrities. But don’t worry he is actual sweetheart. Now, if you excuse me I have to get back to Japan to keep eye on him. Sometimes I feel more like nanny or mom than his manager. He can’t be left alone. I’m sorry that I interrupted your class like this.”

“It is ok. I’m sure that your schedule must be hectic a lot more than mine.” She smiles at him and he returns her smile. And Jonghyun has to admit that, that man is quite cute.

They exchange goodbyes and Aron quietly leaves. Teacher turns to the classroom which is buzzing with excitement about having new student who is actual celebrity!! Jaehwan is speechless which all his three friends consider blessing since the guy never shuts up.

Jonghyun quietly snickers at his gaping friend and feels next him that Minhyun is shaking with suppressing laughter which threatens to bubble over at any time. He looks at his boyfriend and has to smile at how much cute Minhyun looks like this. He looks around if anyone is watching them and when he finds that no one, he presses quick kiss to his cheek.

Mrs. Kim tries to put class into order again but is interrupted by another knock on the door and this time guy around their age walks in.

He is handsome in very intimidating way that sparks Minhyun’s interest. He doesn’t know why. He seems drawn in by something to him. He doesn’t even notice that Jonghyun is watching him with confused look.

The new guy goes over their teacher and quietly so no one can here him says something to her. She nods and then turns to her class once again with bright smile.

“So class, this is your new classmate Kang Dongho. Please introduce yourself to us,” she says and motions to him to stand  in front of class. The guy, Dongho, takes a deep breath and Minhyun notices that the tips of his ears are turning little red. Cute, he thinks and smiles to himself.

“Hello, my name is Kang Dongho and I’m transferring here from university in Tokyo but originally I’m from Jeju. I’m studying music and vocal performance. Hope we can get to know each other,” he lightly bows and shows them little smile which lights up his face so he doesn’t look that intimidating anymore.

“Thank you. You can sit over here next to Minhyun and Jonghyun. Minhyun, would you please also help to get to know the university little more?”

Minhyun gets up and with smile answer that its no problem.

“Thank you. I knew I could count on you.”

Dongho looks at the guy who is supposed to help him around and is hit by the handsomest face he ever seen. He feels even little jealous. It is not fair for someone be this handsome.

He goes sit next to him and suddenly he is centre of attention of four boys. He feels his face heat up. He is really not good with attention pointed at him.

“I think it would be good for us introduce ourselves,” says guy sitting next to Minhyun and starts introducing everyone: “so you already now Minhyun, I’m Jonghyun and this two are Sewoon and Jaehwan. Please excuse Jaehwan, he just found out that his favourite celebrity would be transferring here so he is little out of it,”. they laugh together and Dongho says: “Yeah I heard that Ren is coming here.”

“You know him too?” Jaehwan asks excited and Dongho nods: “Of course. He is really big in Japan right now. You can’t walk few meters without seeing his face on billboards in Tokyo. He is everywhere. You turn on TV he is in commercial then he is in some program. He is also on cover of every magazine.”

“That sounds like a paradise.” Jaehwan sighs dreamily and looks off to the distance.

“Well, you can get sick of it soon.” Dongho says and Jaehwan sends him biggest look of judgement Dongho had ever seen.

“Of Ren’s beautiful face? Never!” he says and sends all of them into laughter.

“I think you will fit here just fine.” Minhyun sends warm smile to Dongho who gladly returns it. Maybe it won’t be that bad.


	2. Chapter 2

Ren sighs as he finally sits down in the car. He spent whole flight from Tokyo to Seoul filled with anxiety that someone would recognize him. He wanted his move to Seoul be quiet as possible but as always it leaked out to public so at least he wanted his moving date to be secret and it looks like it has been success. At least he hopes.

He leans against the window and tries to supress yawn. These last few days were so hectic he did not even have chance to sleep properly, also there was this weight about coming back to Korea deep side of him. Did he make right choice? Is he really ok with moving back?

“Are you ok, Rennie?” asks Aron as he slides into driver seat. Ren just hums and yawns again. Aron smiles as he watches his charge fighting sleep.

“Don’t worry, Rennie. You will get to rest soon. I have hotel suite booked for you and there you can rest until tomorrow but tomorrow you will have to go apartment hunting.

Ren groans at the thought of picking apartment. He hates choosing between things.

“Why don’t I just move in with you hyung?” he whines and Aron laughs aloud, “Rennie, you wouldn’t like to live with me, trust me. You won’t have to start from the beginning though, I have few apartments already picked up for you. You just need to choose one and then wait until it gets remodelled to your liking since I know how much you want to have it your style.”

“You are really best hyung.”

“Of course, I am. That’s why I’m your manager plus I have patience of gold. No one else would be able to stick with you.”

Ren pouts at older man who just laughs and pats him on head. He was not that bad. He did not cause scandals that much.

“So hyung, when I’m starting school? You haven’t told me that yet,” he asks and feel burst of energy at the thought of attending school again as regular student, well, most regular he as model who makes millions can get.

“Day after tomorrow. You have tomorrow free.”

“Wow, I can’t remember when was the last time I had free day.”

“I’m sorry.” Aron apologizes since he always feels guilty about not letting Ren rest and booking him more and more events. The demand was so high for Ren that even when he declined more than half of offers, Ren’s schedule was packed to the brim.

“You have nothing to apologize for, hyung. I chose this so I will stick through it. Besides it’s miracle that I got so much popular in little over the year. I need to cherish this time as long as I have it.”

“I don’t think your popularity will go down any time soon.”

“Thank you hyung.”

“You have nothing to thank for, honey and now hold on for few more minutes. We are reaching hotel soon.”

♦♣♠

Jonghyun is buzzing with mix of excitement and nervousness. Wherever their dance group performed he always felt like that. He loved dancing and performing.

Their dance club is big so they never perform with same members again, only Jonghyun likes to stick with Minhyun since he is most comfortable with him. This time it will be completely different. They are doing new song which they composed and recorded themselves. He, Minhyun and Jaehwan had done it together and the new guy, Dongho he reminds himself, helped them to put some finish touches. Jonghyun has to admit that guy was good.

It was only few days since he transferred but it looked like he always belonged there. Minhyun even invited him for this performance. They are just changing their clothes when flustered Jaehwan runs into their dressing room, dramatically flailing his arms around and screeching.

“Hey, Jaehwan calm down.” Seongwoo tries to calm him down but Jaehwan is without the chance.

“Re-re-re-ren, I I I I sa-s-s-saw him. He is here!!!!” he finally yells out and hides his face in his hands and lets out another screech.

“Why would he be here? Like he is super famous, how could he know about our little university and this event? It is too little for him,” asks Daehwi, another member of their team.

“I don’t know, oh my god but I saw him with Dongho!!” Jaehwan yells out and then tries to calm himself down.

“The most important thing now is for you to calm down,” steps Jonghyun in and continues: “We are starting in 10 minutes and you haven’t even changed your clothes yet. We need to make this performance perfect as always.”

“Of course, hyung!” Woojin chirps out and Jonghyun smiles at first year’s enthusiasm. The first years always have so much energy. He successfully ignores the fact that just last year he was too freshman.

They manage to calm Jaehwan down enough for him to change clothes and to focus on the performance. Once they are all done they gather around Jonghyun for more encouragement. Jonghyun as always blushes under the all attention and tries to deliver some sensible words. It works though since all of them start cheering and then they take the stage.

All of them take pride in this song. They used their own song for the first time so obviously they are all pretty nervous but they never show it.

NEVER is such personal song for Jonghyun. He wrote all the lyrics with only one person in mind. Not that he would tell Minhyun. He never mentions his ex-boyfriend but he thinks about him all the time. Even after nearly 3 years he still thinks about him. He knows it’s unfair towards Minhyun but he can’t help himself. He was his first love. They always said that they would be forever but somewhere along the way it all went wrong. He forces these thoughts out of his head and focuses on the performance. He puts his all heart into dancing.

Jonghyun almost loses his concentration when he sees familiar face in the crowd. He is far away but Jonghyun was always good at recognizing these eyes and lips. He knows them. It’s just flash though. It makes him question himself if he just dreamed it because when he searches for these eyes again he cannot find them anymore.

No one but Minhyun notices Jonghyun’s little drop out. Minhyun shots him concerned look but Jonghyun doesn’t respond and Minhyun can’t lose his focus for too long since they made him centre of this performance.

They finish with ears piercing cheering and clapping from the audience. It was most amazing performance of the night.

All of them stand close and with holding hands take a bow. Young ones can’t stop smiling and even Seongwoo and Jaehwan are shining with blinding smiles. Minhyun puts his arm around Jonghyun shoulders and gives him reassuring squeeze. Jonghyun looks up at him and smiles in thanks.

When they move back to backstage they all jump on Jonghyun while screaming in happiness. It results in big group hug which lasts for some time. Jaehwan is first one to wiggle his way out and start to hurriedly changing clothes.

“I need to see him, oh my god. I hope he is still here. I hope he will take selfie with me. AND WHY OH MY GOD IS HERE WITH DONGHO. HE NEVER SAID HE KNEW HIM!! HE SAID IT WAS ANNOYING TO SEE REN’S FACE EVERYWHERE!!” he screams at his dance mates and finishes changing clothes in record time. He practically flies out their dressing room while members are watching him with confused faces.

Minhyun moves to Jonghyun and with serious face he quietly asks him: “Can I talk with you for moment Jonghyunnie?” Jonghyun knowing what it will be about just nods and lets himself to be pulled into far away corner.

Minhyun doesn’t say anything, he just stares at Jonghyun waiting for him to start. Jonghyun stubbornly holds his silence for few moments but then he drops it and with sigh he whispers: “I think I saw Minki there.”

Minhyun’s eyes widen and his jaw drops. Minki? That can’t be true. Not even million years.

“But I think I must have imagined it. It was just flash. I’m sorry I almost messed up performance. All that talk and I would be one to mess it up. I’m sorry.” Jonghyun continues and avoids Minhyun’s gaze.

“Jonghyun. Look at me.” Minhyun makes Jonghyun to look at him properly and continues: “You were amazing. No one noticed. It’s just me because I was watching you. So now we will not talk about it ok? We have to find Jaehwan until he makes fool out himself. If it’s true and that model is really here we can’t let Jaehwan embarrass himself and us too. He is probably out there screaming random things.”

Jonghyun laughs out aloud and together they make beeline for the audience where everyone congratulates them while they are trying to find their friend.

They find him in the corner clinging to Dongho’s arm and still screaming. Dongho is looking at him with weirded out look and when he noticed Jonghyun and Minhyun approaching, he shots them pleading look that screams SAVE ME PLEASE.

“How could you not tell me that you know Ren?????” Jaehwan is screaming-asking and Dongho answers with cheeky little smile: “Because you never asked? And it’s something I don’t go around screaming into the world. Look, Jonghyun and Minhyun are here. Hey guys.”

They greet him too but Jaehwan doesn’t leave them any room for conversation because he starts asking again.

“So, is he here?”

“Yes. He wanted to get to know university little more before he starts his classes.”

“You invited him?”

“Yes.”

“So, you actually know each other.”

“Yes. He is my best friend.”

“Where is he now?”

“He had some calls that he must have taken. You know, important working stuff which you and me as mere mortals would never understand and then he went to get us drink so you will probably find him at the bar.”

“Thank you!!!!” Jaehwan without little of shame squeals out and makes beeline for the bar. All three are watching him with amused smiles on their faces.

“You two will ask me about Rennie too?” Dongho asks and Minhyun with Jonghyun shake their heads.

“No, you don’t have to worry. We don’t even know who he is.” Minhyun answers and Dongho says: “Wow, you must be only ones. Don’t worry. Ren is not some snobby supermodel who thinks that everyone is beneath him. He is pretty normal guy.”

They make small talk and move to the table which their team has reserved. They sit down and next few moments are like in slow motion for both Minhyun and Jonghyun.

Jaehwan is coming back, practically shining with happiness while having his arm linked with the most beautiful person they ever had chance to see.

Jonghyun heart starts beating quickly as he first sees that person’s beautiful long brown hair. His eyes move to the familiar deep dark eyes lined with eyeliner. His eyes move to the heart shaped lips which sometimes hunts him even in his sleep.

Minhyun looks at the person then back at Jonghyun and then back again. He is speechless. Before Jonghyun or Minhyun have chance to recover themselves, they arrive to their table and Jaehwan with bright smile introduces him: “Everyone, meet most amazing and beautiful person in the world. This is Ren!! And he even speaks Korean!”

At that Ren laughs at aloud and introduces himself too: “Hello everyone, as you know I’m Ren and I’m from Japan. Please take a good care of me,” he slightly bows and charms everyone with his smile.

He ignores the two people still gaping at him and continues: “And my Korean is good since I’m Korean. I was born in Busan and raised here in Seoul. My real name is Choi Minki,” he takes another bow and then finally turns to stunned Jonghyun and Minhyun.

Jonghyun cannot move his body at all. Here before him stands in his all glory, his sweetest dream and worst nightmare ever. Choi Minki. The one about who was song he just performed. His ex-boyfriend. The one about he still thinks about. The one who Jonghyun deep down still probably loves.

Minki watches his ex-boyfriend and his ex-best friend and his heart speeds up against his will. Unwillingly he makes eye contact with Jonghyun’s eyes and just stares into them. He still has galaxies in his eyes, Minki notes and his heart speeds up even more.

His eyes are still so dark, mysterious and warm, Jonghyun thinks.

They are still so beautiful, they both say in their heads in sync and just like that their whole worlds turn upside down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello everyone!! thank you so much for reading this mess xD  
> please drop me some comments and kudos also I'm sorry about any grammatical errors there surely be there. english is not my first language and I don't have any beta or someone who would read it after me xd anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter <3  
> u can also drop by my twitter @El_Chenny_921


End file.
